


【北念平行】四时序19 【高铁No.2】

by dazhentanxiao



Category: one d - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22113931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Summary: 高铁不好开啊
Kudos: 6





	【北念平行】四时序19 【高铁No.2】

刘北山的动作很粗暴，说完那句令人窒息的话，直接就劈开了她。

陈念突如其来的反抗更是刺激了刘北山，越是紧张、越是不愿，刘北山越是感到销魂。

陈念的耳朵里全是快节奏的鞭挞声，浑身被他撞得发晃，黏滑的液体泄了一波一波。

刘北山见她如此，心中肆意汪洋一片，纠缠着她，逗弄着她,动作时快时慢，勾得她发软、发颤。

陈念被这性爱弄得呼吸不能，下意识地要推开刘北山。

被刘北山捉住，拉她更近了一些，揉弄着她的乳肉。

陈念闭着眼，睫毛上挂着泪珠，两条腿被压在他身后，一只手被刘北山捉住按在两个人的交合处，她剩下的一只手，不知所措，想抓着什么借力，四处乱晃着。

“啊啊……轻点……疼……”

刘北山太用力，快感一波波叠加在陈念身体里，她害怕高潮的到来，害怕他带来的快感。

“啊啊～”尖叫一声，陈念的喉咙咕咕出不了声，缺氧地大口呼吸，浑身抽搐着。

“到了？”

刘北山看着面色潮红的她，情色涌动下的陈念，迷离又脆弱。

这才对……

这样的游戏，才不是他一个人沉沦其中嘛～

刘北山情不自禁地去吻她，身下动作不停，引得陈念再次泄了身。

“真没用……”刘北山评价式地笑她，眼睛发红，他还没有出全力尽兴呢。可是，床上生涩却媚色的陈念，取悦到了刘北山，他的心理上无限满足。

“求求你……不要了……”

有气无力的呻吟和求饶，让刘北山鸡血更甚。

到了某个点，陈念脸上的表情似痛苦、似欢愉，一口咬在他的肩膀上，沙发上变得泥泞不堪。

不断吸吮的嫩肉，让刘北山爽得不行，后面的两次，连姿势都没换，就这么一个角度弄着她，愉悦十足，直到最后释放。


End file.
